Light Green
by winterhats
Summary: Haruka forgets his sweater at Takane's place. (Kinda) HaruTaka, one-shot.


_So now everything is HaruShin or angst HaruTaka. That's... um...  
__Well this has nothing to do with the novel or anything. Really, it's just Takane being stupid. Literally._

_I don't own Kagerou Project. It belongs to Jin._

* * *

Takane didn't intend to do anything with the sweater. Really, she didn't even realize it was there until hours after Haruka had gone, when she was straightening her room a little. It was under her own jacket, so she didn't see the tell-tale green (she probably doesn't own _anything_ that color) until she lifted the jacket to reveal it.

Of course the first thing she did was to text Haruka.

"_To: Haruka  
From: I._

_Sweater?"_

And of course, Haruka's answer arrived instantly.

_"To: I.  
From: Haruka_

_Haha, whoops!_ _Yep, I guess I forgot it (/ω＼) could you hand it to me tomorrow at school? sorry for having to trouble you! (´ω__*)"_

Takane did her best to don't smile at the dumb emojis in Haruka's text, as she shook her head to make those thoughts go away.

Okay, it was perfectly ordinary. There wasn't nothing to worry about, Haruka knew she had his sweater, and she was going to give it back to him the next day at school. Takane folded it and draped it carefully over the back of her desk chair, and didn't think anything else about it as she carried on with her normal activities again, which was just playing videogames.

The so claimed not big deal by her, also known as stupid Haruka forgot his sweater at her place, turned to something hours of quietness later.

Her grandmother, as the _good_ caretaker she was, pestered her for at least half an hour to finally convince her to take a shower before going to sleep. She always showers at mornings, before going to school, so it was unnecessary by her point of view. But if that was going to make her grandma stop coming into her room without knocking just to bug her, then Takane was going to take the stupid shower.

She entered to her room, wearing nothing else than mismatched socks, a white tee shirt and her undies. A yawn could escape from her lips, as she was closing the door behind her and brushing her still wet hair.

Even with her messy bedroom being, well, _a mess_, now Haruka's sweater felt like it was dominating the room as thoroughly as Takane's cycling thoughts. She pauses in the doorway.

The girl's face reddened by the thought of being wasting a chance. _"Okay, Haruka forgot his sweater,"_ she mentally repeated to herself, doing her best to don't just slap her own face.

A common mistake. Perfectly ordinary, it's normal, don't be weird.

And then she thought of Haruka's face, a normal picture of the boy smiling appeared in her mind, and that moment was when she realized how stupid she was. Because how is it _possible_ to feel embarrassed with just a mental image? He wasn't even there!

And the next thing Takane knew, was that she had his sweater on her hands. She was too distracted with the color of it to even think about of what the hell she was doing.

It smells like Haruka. That's the first problem. Takane stared at the sweater over Haruka's shoulders until she knew the pattern and the seams of it without even looking, but it smelled like his perfume– wait, does he even wears perfume? The thought of the boy wearing perfume almost made her laugh. And then she realized that she actually knew quite well how he smelled like, because she could easily difference the scent of his hair as well. Takane didn't even know that she knew what Haruka's hair smelled like. Boy, she was creepy.

And there was when she quickly pulled away the sweater from her face. Her cheeks burning red, and her eyes going all around the place, as if she was trying to excuse herself to no one.

She was _sniffing_ her best friend's _sweater_.

Takane took a big breath after confirming that she was indeed alone in the bedroom, and repeating in her mind that her grandma was already in bed. She did her best to play fool with herself.

She glanced at it one last time before slowly slipping it over her head.

She couldn't help cracking a small smile once she felt the soft fabric on her bare skin. Of course, it was too big on her shoulders, and on all her body in general. It was long enough to cover her panties and the beginning of her legs. The same sleeves that pull normally across Haruka's arms were completely loose on Takane's. Basically, the sweater was a huge short dress on her.

It was obviously not hers, visibly someone else's, and she was pretty sure that if her grandma came in, she'd be smart enough to notice what she was doing. And that was why Takane was begging for dear life to make that woman fall asleep already and don't wake up while she's creeping around with her crush– …_best friend_'s clothes.

Shaking her head to make those thoughts go away once again, she sat down on her bed. She hesitated for a moment, but then the girl wrapped her own arms around herself, inhaling the sweater's scent again. She imagined him there, being the one hugging her.

Even thinking about Haruka's smiling face made her go a little nervous. There was _no way_ for him to know that she was wearing his sweater while she was lying on her bed, fantasizing about him kissing her and cuddling with her.  
But just at the thought of Haruka finding out, how would she face him again? That boy is too innocent and pure. Would he call her _creepy_?

She tried to avoid thinking about it.

Takane was practically mentally writing a bad book– and she knew that, but there wasn't a ghost or something that could read her mind, isn't it? She could think of whatever she wanted to think of, so no one is going to ever know that she is making conclusions of how Haruka would kiss… isn't it?

Haruka's mouth, smiling or grimacing or pouting or grinning, it doesn't matter; his teeth and his lips and Takane knew that he is actually the only guy she ever thought of being cute. She hates and loves all of his expressions.  
She can remember the way Haruka's breath feels on her skin; she can feel it when he's too close, like when he asks for her help to pass some level he's stuck on, and after a couple of times of yelling she decided to keep quiet and don't scold him for being too close. Because she really likes him being close. Not that she was going to admit it, though.

She realized that they don't touch each other very often– sometimes Haruka seems to be brave enough to hug her, and maybe sitting next to each other on the filled train makes them awkwardly touch each other with their shoulders.

But, was there any possibility for her of being able to touch him without getting flustered? Mhm– probably not.

Still with the sweater on, and many cheesy thoughts on her mind, Takane fell asleep.

* * *

"Ah, thank you, Takane!" the boy chirped, once his friend handed him his sweater, and the girl just waved with one of her hands to comunicate him that was all good.

"Be sure to have all your things before going, okay?" Takane raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms, a light pink was coloring her cheeks. Haruka just nodded, still with his characteristic grin, before pulling the sweater down over his head.

"Isn't it a little too early in the morning to be already flirting?" he heard those words after the sound of the door sliding open, as Kenjirou walked in, bags under his eyes, but keeping his common smirk.

Of course, after that, Takane began to bicker with the teacher. And meanwhile, Haruka analyzed the garment he wears pratically everyday, because it felt different. Was it that wrinkled yesterday? And it smelled a little like T–

Haruka shook his head, at the same time that his cheeks puffed up. He was probably just imagining things.


End file.
